Key to The Heart
by majora999
Summary: The Keyblade has chosen it's master. Follow Mikie, Sonic and Luigi in their adventure to save the worlds, and defeat the Darkness and the Subspace. first KH fic, no flames please though i do enjoy constructive critisisme. Current World: Nightopia
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello this is Majora and this is my first KH fic, and while this IS SOOORT OF a parody it will be serious unlike others who turn out desperately humorous and let's face it... usually end up a little stupid, but im off topic this is a prologue to the history of the existence the fic is set in, the first chapter will be up at a later date. Note the fic is heavily based in the Nintendoverse.**

Prologue: The Demon Spirit

This world is made up of different planes of existence,Light and Dark... One area is neither... It teeters on the edge of the spiritual plane, and reality... This devoid empty region is full of malevolent little spirits, dubbed Shadow Bugs.

Long ago, the main denizen of the world, the spirit of a mighty, all powerful demon, whose boredom and lust for power caused it to experiment with the Shadow Bugs, it discovered that ,en mass, the spirits melded together into powerful creatures.

The demon sought to use their might to control both the Light and Darkness. It first attempted to assault the Dark, it was surprised to discover that it was not unlike it's own world, empty and dark, and like it's world had powerful creatures of it's own. Heartless. Powerful monsters of darkness created when a person gives in to the darkness in his or her heart.

The demon found it near impossible to defeat their surprising numbers considering how they were created. It deduced that the world of light had many, many people consumed by their darkness, it decided that it would use the evil in their hearts to take over the world of Light. To do this it sought out a way to destroy Heartless en mass and spread it's power to the most evil hearts it could find in the Light, it fused energy from it's own dimension's power, which he dubbed Subspace, with the Darkness' form to create a weapon that can defeat Heartless with ease and unlock the hearts of the worlds to spread it's new corruption.

It called this weapon, the Keyblade. The overseers of the light, The Star Spirits, feared the Keyblade and once the spirit entered the Light they assaulted it. They quickly discovered that the key's power was to much for them and in a last ditch effort, forced the demon back into the Subspace and used it's own Keyblade to lock it away. The Star Spirit's used much of their power to purify the Keyblade changing it's power and shape. They hid the Key away in their sanctum, the Star Haven, to use when the worlds needed it.

The demon was unimaginably furious at it's failed invasion, turning it's power on it's endless supply of minions. The Heartless saw this display of power and allied with it, earning it's trust by allowing it use of their Corridor's of Darkness to spread it's corruption, and spread it... It did.

**Author's Note: Well that was fun to write! A lot of that mythology just came to me like a TIDAL WAVE when I started writing. Expect to see the first chapter soon. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2: Begining of Disaster

**Author's Note: I'm back again. Now, I should warn you that, like the _Kingdom Hearts_ games themselves, this fic starts out kinda slow but it'll be good, I promise. I did try to get the whole opening thing outta the way here, partly to get ahead faster, and partly to make myself work harder so I can get this out easier (this took WAAAAY to long).**

**Now, I should mention that most of the worlds in this series are strange and, to some, unfitting; I will only put worlds based off of TV shows, video games and movies that are good and deserving of representation.**

**P.S. Please note that I suck at naming characters so a lot of the OCs in this fic have bland and/or unoriginal names (Master, from my _Super Smash Bros. Showdown_ is a good example).**

P.S.S. I will use Mario's thick Italian accent, but I'm NOT gonna use it when it's not necassary to his character... you'll see what I mean.

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, some of the Subspace monsters and Heartless, my original worlds and my OCs, the remainder belongs to Square-Enix, Nintendo and SEGA. Bowselta belongs to my fellow writer and proof/beta-reader, Walkazo.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Disaster**

_There is a road in the Hearts of all of us,  
Hidden and seldom traveled,  
Which leads to an unknown, secret place,  
_

**Deep Dive**

In a dark infinite void, a boy was falling endlessly, he wore a dark blue vest over a long sleeved white shirt, blue pants with odd black designs covering them, red shoes, white gripping gloves and had light brown hair.(1)

He slowly opened his emerald eyes and flipped to his feet. He landed on seemingly nothing, a few seconds afterward and flock of doves flew up from under his feet, leaving the appearance of a stained glass mural.

The mural was a shade of pink with a picture of a girl with bright blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair, she wore an elegant pink dress, pink high heels, long white gloves and a small crown, a sign of royalty.

Surrounding her picture were pictures of other people, a man with a vaguely mushroom shaped head with a mustache and small spectacles, a man with blue eyes, a fluffy mustache, a large nose and a red cap with a white spot in the front emblazoned with a red 'M'; a similar looking man with a thinner head, less poofy mustache and a green hat with a green 'L', a green dinosaur with tall eyes and a bulbous nose. All around the mural were stars with beady black eyes and small red capped white speckled mushrooms also with beady black eyes.

The boy's attention was drawn to the red man, who, unlike the others, was in a heart. Suddenly, the boy gasped in surprise as a voice rang out in his head:

_The Subspace Army, has awoken..._

He looked around for the source, the floor shattered, and he fell screaming.

He landed on another mural. Unlike the first, this mural was clouded in dark spheres of purple that crawled around like beetles and completely blocked out it's image. Suddenly, three pedestals appeared at the top and bottom corners of the mural. The first held a sword; the second had four large, blue, crystalline rings; and a large, metal hammer rested on the third.

_The balance of power is shifting._

The boy walked to the pedestal that had the rings floating above it. The rings phased onto his wrists and ankles.

_The rings represent speed in combat, is speed truly necessary?_

"Well.. yeah. You need speed, combat is more about not getting hit then hitting your opponent," he answered nervously.

_Do you accept this power?_

"...Yeah."

The light over the pedestal faded and the light over the other two brightened.

He walked to the Hammer.

_The hammer represents power in combat, is power truly necessary?_

"Not really... with brute force alone you can't really beat anything, you need variety and skill in battle."

_Do you reject this power?_

"I suppose."

The hammer shattered in his hands as did its pedestal. The sword phased into his hands as its and the ring's pedestals dissapeared.

_Beware._

He looked to the ground and saw the purple spheres converging on to several spots. From where they gathered forms began to rise. They had grey-green bodies with a red symbol of a circle with a single line pointing inside the circle on their chests, They had purple-black arms and legs that lead into red mittens and boots, they wore silver collars around their neck, their heads were the same color as their leges, their eyes were red with no pupils. They wore flat topped hats the same color as their bodies, the hats were topped with a feather and tears in their backs leaked the spheres.

_Primids._

Small, flat, black figures ran across the ground and took position next to the Primids and rose from the ground. The were pitch black all over and hunched to the point that their chests nearly touched the ground; their eyes were pure yellow ovals, and they had short zig-zaging antenna.

_Heartless_

They all stood in a circle around the boy in an alternating pattern. They began to walk toward him; he backed away in fear.

_Do not fear, do not let The Darkness overtake you._

He looked to the sword and took a combative stance.

_Fight._

One of the Heartless jumped at him, he ducked under the assault and brought the sword in an arc, slashing the Heartless, making it dissolve into darkness. In unison, the Primids charged and the Shadows melted into the ground, he dodged several punches from the Primids, angling himself to make the Primids punch eachother and the Shadows.

He had been trained in combat since he was a child and knew how to fight, and win, even against adults, making the weak Primids and small Shadows almost easy.

The boy jumped over a group of claw swipes from the Shadows, striking them down with the sword upon landing. He suddenly felt a barrage of firey punches to his back followed by hard, even hotter, punch to his right temple. He ws knocked head over heels, nearly off falling the edge and dropping the blade in the process. He just barely caught the ledge as the Primids ran to him push him to his death, luckily the front Primid tripped and grabbed his leg, he grabbed on with his other hand and swung back up, knocking the straggling Primid into the others. He watched them careen over the edge with a smirk, and picked up the sword.

The Heartless charged, he ducked under one that attempted to pounce him and cleaved it. Another tried to ambush him, but he reversed the swinging motion to stab it into the ground. From there he quickly pulled it out of the ground and swiped, taking out the last few.

"That was too easy." He smiled.

The entire pillar suddenly shook as millions upon millions of the spheres crawled up onto it. As they reached the far edge of the mural they climbed on top of each-other, converging into a ball. Five strands of the spheres strung out from the ball, at the ends of the strings more balls formed. The balls at four of the strings formed into the shape of hands, and the ball on the top string took the shape of a knight's helmet. The spheres all melted into themselves becoming metal with a purple and silver coloration. The strings became glowing chains of light.

The boy backed away, shaking with fear.

_Do not be afraid, we are with you._

The sword and rings began to glow, floated off of him and fused together into a ball of light. The shining orb flew to his hand and in a flash of light formed into a blade in the shape of a key with a small sickle spike on the flat end, the hand guard had a key-chain hanging off of it that was the shape of a sun.

_Keyblade._

He was knocked back to his senses by the sound of the Primid Knight's chains rattling as it pulled its right hand back. Huge blades suddenly jutted from it's fingers and it slammed his hand forward. The boy jumped to the left and stumbled to his feet. The knight's knives became stuck in the mural, and the boy charged forward, assualting the link between the chain and the hand. After a few strikes, the chain snapped off and flew back part of the way back to the Primid Knight were it hung limply. The knight seemed to growl angrily and swung its other hand at the boy, who fell back onto his hands to dodge the blow and caught the chain with the Keyblade's spike.

He waited until the knight finished it's swing and used the momentum from the stop to swing into a standing position on the chain. He took its momentary pause to run up the chain and rapidly strike the head. The helmet shattered, revealing its true head; it looked like the basic Primid but with several rows of jagged teeth. It swung its head to the side and attempted to bite him.

_Do not fall to fear, the most terrifying moments, show true weakness._

The boy jumped straight into the knight's gaping maw, and swung the Keyblade in an arc slicing into the creature's soft mouth tissue, causing the purple spheres to rain all around him as the creature dissipated. He could feel the tiny creatures crawling all over him as he was overtaken by darkness.

**Sigma Islands**

The boy awoke with a gasp and lost his balance on the tree branch he had been asleep on, he fell to the ground and moaned in pain.

"Yikes! That must have been one sucky dream for YOU to lose your balance, Mikie."

He grunted and looked up into the tree. A girl with black-brown hair parted to the left, blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a dark pink shirt and skirt with an electric blue vest and shoes of the same color combo. She giggled.

"Ya ya very funny, Pernell."

Mikie jumped up, grabbed the branch and pulled himself next to her. "So watcha need?" he asked.

"A better question is why were you sleeping way out here in the jungle? Still having nightmares?"

"Ya... and this was the weirdest... and the most... real feeling." He paused to collect his thoughts, "It was crazy I was fighting these... scary things. It got sketchy at the end but I think I got swallowed..."

"Yeesh, maybe you should see a phsyciatrist."

"No way! I hate shrinks."

"It WOULD be fitting." Came a voice from above and behind them.

In one of the taller trees behind them stood a boy a little older then them. He had blonde hair, spiked down all around his head. His clothes were similar to Mikie's and Pernell's with a black and red color scheme. He wore a large black backpack.

"Shut up, Thanatos," they both chimed in unison.

"C`mon guys, let's head to the tree." Thanatos point to the massive tree in the center of the island.

Their home, The Sigma Islands, was a large island chain in the shape of a sun, each island on the outside of the chain being triangle shaped and the center a massive circle, with a massive jungle covering its land. In the very center was a massive tree, into which the trio had discovered an entry about halfway up its trunk, which they use as their personal hangout. Mikie however, having never so much as met his parents also uses it as his home - during the few times he's actually on the center island, that is.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mikie shouted, already bored of being in the jungle.

Mike and Than jumped across the branches deeper into the jungle.

"Hey!" Pernell shouted after, peeved at being ditched. She wasn't as athletic as the boys, so she was unable to hop the trees.

Mikie and Thanatos went back, blushing. "Heh, sorry"

Thanatos piggy-backed Pernel for the trip.

**  
Mushroom Kingdom**

A relatively short man walked through the marble white walls of Peach's Castle. He had a green shirt and blue overalls. He wore a green hat with a white spot on the front that held a capital 'L'. He had brown hair, a black mustache and sky blue eyes.

"Maaario!" He called for his brother, who had been missing the entire morning. He had been fretting over something over the course of the last month. He had been running all over the Mushroom Continent, visiting the local professor, E. Gadd and watching the skies almost constantly. Luigi had asked him his problem before, but his only response was a warning of possible extreme danger. And added onto the cold feet from his upcoming marriage to the Princess, he was having a lot of problems.

Luigi walked into the foyer and called out again. "MARIOOOOO!"

He looked in the garden, nothing.

He sighed and went back into the castle and charged up the spiral staircase to the portrait room.

"MAAAAARIOOOO!?!?" He got no response. He sighed again and ran to the clockroom and found nothing again.

He started back to the foyer and crashed into something just before the spiral staircase. He stood moaning to find a brown spotted toad, with a fancy outfit and a poofy mustache.

"Oh Toadsworth! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and with this Mario's missing business-"

"No, no it's quite alright Master Luigi." He interrupted as Luigi helped him up. "At any rate, speaking of Master Mario, he wished me to give you this and then left to see the professor." He handed Luigi a letter adorned with an 'M' in a white circle.

"Thanks Toadsworth. Well at least I know where he is now." Luigi sighed as he opened the letter.

His face paled to that of the ghosts he feared so much as he read the letter.

_Dear Luigi,_

_As you know, I've been frantically researching the sky. Stars have been fading away into nothing and I needed to know why. After working with The professor and reading over some ancient prophecies that I borrowed from the wizard Merlon, I have discovered a secret kept from us by The Star Spirits for billions of years. I fear the worst, I almost immediately tried to get to the bottom of this crisis, I traveled to the Dark Lands to confront The Koopas about this, only to find the entire castle and more completely abandoned. I have left the world to find the cause of all this. I'm sorry I can't be there, but this needs to be stopped. The secret The Star Spirits have hidden tell of another dimension, called Subspace. The Subspace is all powerful, it will consume everything, unless it is locked away. Find the boy with The Key - that key is what will prevent the Subspace Armies advances. Find someone – anyone - who can help. Find him or her, go to Chronos Town and speak with Merlon and Cecil, they will further explain the situation. Afterward find him, find the boy who will save us all._

_P.S. Tell Peach that I'm sorry I've been forced to postpone our day. I will return as soon as possible._

Luigi started to shake like an earthquake. "I'm sorry Toadsworth, I have to go!! Tell the Princess Mario is sorry but something came up, something terrible. He has to postpone the wedding. Tell Daisy I'm sorry for leaving but this is unimaginably important. MAMMA-MIA!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, dropped the note and ran away at a terrifying speed.

Toadsworth watched in mild shock and picked up the note. He paled as well after reading.

"Oh my! I must tell the Princess."

**Later**

At the topmost tower of the castle, a woman, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a pink dress giggled as she watched Luigi running away at the speed of fear. This was Princess Peach Toadstool. She sighed, she had more of an idea of the situation. Being sneaky as she was, she had a friend follow Mario and report what his problem was.

Toadsworth interrupted her train of thought.

"Princess! I hate to tell you this, but I am afraid Mario has been forced to postpone your special day."

"I know."

"And what's worse he... you know? How much do you know?"

"Not much. Only as much as Twink could get out of what Mario said to Merlon and professor Gadd before he dissapeared."

"Then you know of the calamity?"

"The calamity?" She grew worried as Toadsworth gave her Mario's letter.

"Oh my... so this was why Luigi was running off in such a hurry...."

"Yes, speaking of Master Luigi... Can we trust him on such an important task? I mean, with his fearful nature..."

Peach giggled. "Relax Toadsworth, Mario told him to find someone to help him. If he asks who I think he's going to ask for help, then he'll be just fine."

She looked to the sky and called out. "Twiiiink! I need your help!"

A few moments later, a small star, with beady eyes and a big smile flew down from the sky.

"Yes Princess? Should I go spy on Mario again?"

"No no, This is very important. Luigi ran off to stop something awful from happening. I need you to go with him. Help him, takes notes of what happens, and of anything he fight. Just to make it easier for him."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh by the way..." She handed Twink Mario's letter.

"Give this to Luigi too, he might need this later."

"Of course Peach, I won't let you down." He smiled.

"Thank you very much, good luck."

Twink flew off after Luigi.

**Sigma Islands**

Mikie sighed and leaned back against the bark of the tree. Pernell and Thanatos next to him. He looked out over the island, the size of the tree gave them an absolutely perfect view of the island, especially against the setting sun.

Thanatos looked down at his watch and jumped.

"Oh jeez, it's getting late, I still have homework to do, and so do you Pernell, you comin'?"

"Nah I'm gonna stay here a little longer, unlike you, I excell at school." She smirked smugly.

"Oooh, burn." Mikie added, laughing.

Thanatos blushed slightly. "Whatever guys, see ya."

He pulled out mountain climbing gear out of his backpack and began to propel down the tree.

An hour or two later, the first stars appeared in the sky and Pernell yawned.

"Well it's getting late and I better go home."

"Oh.. O-okay then." Mikie said sadly, as much as he was used to being alone, he still hated it.

"Sorry Mike, I gotta go."

"It's no prob, I'll be fine."

As he stood to help her down, a wave of red clouds began to roll over the sky from all directions.

"Is that natural?" Mikie asked worriedly.

Pernell paused. "No..."

The clouds converged above the tree, where they met a dark hole formed. From the darkness, a surge of energy shot towards Mikie. He ducked out the way. The darkness flew towards the beach and Mikie began to fall.

Pernall gasped and tried to help him. When he reached out to her, The Keyblade appeared in his hand and it's sickle spike got stuck in the tree.

Mikie gasped and almost let go. "N-n-no way....."

"What IS that?" Pernell asked in shock.

"It's part of that dream I had. I'll explain later, for now, help me up."

"Oh sorry." She grabbed The Keyblade and pulled him back up onto the branch.

The entire island began to shake, chunks of the ground broke off and started to float into the air, as the pieces got to their position Mikie got an idea.

"Okay Pernell. We gotta jump."

"Jump!?!?" She shouted, afraid Mikie's lack of kinship had finally drove him nuts.

"Yeah, you see?" He pointed to the floating pieces of jungle. "We just jump from rock to rock until we hit ground, and then we get help. Okay?"

Pernell looked at the massive drop, then at the rocks, then back at Mikie.

"Okay, I trust you, let's do this."

Mikie nodded, and they jumped to the first rock.

"See we're fine, we can do this."

"Okay."

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Luigi made it to E. Gadd's laboratory tired and completely out of breath. A short man in a lab coat, with a small teardrop shaped clump of hair on his head and big spirally glasses greeted him.

"Oh hello Luigi, I've been expecting you, Mario asked me to prepare you a Gummi Ship, and I have."

"Thank... you.... professor..... Gadd." Luigi panted.

Twink showed up as they entered the lab.

"Wow, you're fast, Luigi." He said with a smile.

"Twink? The star kid?"

"That's me! The Princess asked me to help you, chronicle your journey and take notes on enemies, in-case we need to double check weaknesses and such."

"Heh, I'm glad she's not mad about Mario leaving."

"Of course, she had me follow Mario, I got most of what he was talking about, so after she read the note, she sent me to help you, and to give it to you. She thinks you'll need it." He handed Luigi Mario's letter.

"Mamma-mia, I knew I forgot something."

E. Gadd returned with a small red device.

"Here Luigi, I would like to introduce The Poltergust 5000. This new model is able to shrink and increase in size and has emergency defensive capabilities, with all of the functions of the original and the kart racer."

"Alright, thanks professor." Luigi said, attempting to take the tiny vacuum, but Gadd snatched it away.

"Ah ah ah, before I entrust this to you, I must inform you that when I say, 'emergency' combat capabilities I mean EMERGENCY combat capabilities. This is still a prototype, and could have explosive decompression - very uncomfortable."

Luigi got a ver yenrvous expression as he took the gadget. "Thank you professor Gadd. I promise, I'll only use it in emergencies. I'll stick to my hammer for most battles."

"Excellent, excellent. Come, the Gummi Ship is this way."

The professor led the plumber and star kid into his hanger, where a large red and yellow ship sat. They could tell their had been another ship next to it, they assumed it was the one Mario took.

"Now, get into the cockpit and I'll begin the launch procedures."

"Okie dokie." Luigi said absent-mindedly as he stared curiously at the ship. After musing for a moment or two, he pressed a button on a panel next to the ship and the windows and roof of the ship rose on a hinge. The inside was relatively simple, three chairs in an upside down triangle, the front one was obviously the one for the driver, the others were passenger seats. Luigi sat in the driver's seat, and Twink floated next to his head.

"Okay Luigi! I'm going to start the launch sequence! Do you know where you are going!?" Gadd shouted from a large supercomputer on the other side of the hanger.

"Yeah, I got it!"

"Good, I'm going to set the ship to start in auto-pilot! Once you've left the world, simply input the world your going to and it'll take you there! In the meantime, you may wish to skim over the instruction manual in the storage compartment!"

"Gotcha! Lets-a go!"

The professor began to type into his keyboard and the hatch of the ship closed. A few moments, later the engines roared to life and the ship took off into the sky.

The ship slowed to a stop above The Mushroom Kingdom and Luigi typed in the name of the homeworld of Mario's old rival.

The ship immediately rocketed towards the world. After recovering from the sudden g-force shock (and scraping poor Twink off the back wall), he pulled the instruction manual out of the storage compartment - partly in order to prevent another incident like the g-force jump.

**Later**

**Mobius (2)**

The Gummi Ship flew over an area of this world known as the Green Hill Zone. Luigi looked out of the window, trying to find his only hope to pull this off (at least in his mind).

"Ooooh we're never gonna catch him at this spe-"

"There he is!" Twink interrupted Luigi, pointing to the ground at a long blue blur along the ground.

Luigi steered the ship towards it to get a closer look.

At the head of the blur was a humanoid hedgehog with blue fur and light brown arms, muzzle and stomach. He wore white gloves and red shoes, with a white strap running along each. He had sharp, extended shoulder blades, six long spikes on the back of his head and green eyes. He ran with his usual smirk which had become infamous all over the world.

Luigi smiled, flew in closer and opened the hinge of the ship.

"Hey Sonic!" He called out.

Sonic looked in confusion for anyone who could keep up with him.

"Hey Luigi! Long time no see! Where'd ya get the ship?!" He asked.

"No time to explain! I need your help! Bad!" Luigi handed Mario's letter to Sonic, being extremely careful not to drop it at the speed of sound.

Sonic jumped and span to grab the letter. Now running backwards, he looked it over a few times in surprise.

"Sounds like an invitation to party!" He smirked, flipped back around and handed Luigi back the letter.

"So, will you help me?!"

Sonic crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought for a few moments.

"A universe sized search party?" He got his usual confident expression back. "Sounds like a good excuse to see other worlds! Yeah let's party!" He side jumped into the ship, landing perfectly in the far left passenger seat.

Luigi smiled victoriously, closed the hatch and tossed Twink to Sonic like a frisbee.

"Keep hold of Twink and hold on tight. This part isn't fun."

Luigi pressed a few buttons on the control panel and started in the direction of Chronos Town.

**Sigma Islands**

Mikie and Pernell face-planted onto the ground when the last rock they jumped to spun.

"Well... What matters is we made it, not how gracefully." Mikie smiled sheepishly as he helped Pernell to her feet.

"Whatever. C'mon we gotta get to town. I hope Thans okay....." Pernell said worriedly as they ran towards the beach.

Mikie suddenly stopped and pushed his hand in front of her.

"Hey, that hurt!"

Mikie shushed her.

"Don't you shush m-" Mikie shushed her again.

"Look."

He pointed out into the beach where Thanatos stood with an almost bored expression and a small blue and purple aura around him. He watched with an unusual look as two robots with binocular lens', hook-like arms and spinal cord looking bodies carried a large metal ball with a red 'x' on it to him.

"Hurry up and activate it. Let's get this over with."

The R.O.B Squad nodded sadly, dropped the Subspace Bomb and inserted their arms into small plugs on each side. They pulled the bomb into two halves, revealing a glass tube with a surging electric power core and a timer set to two minutes.

"Than! What're you doing!?" He heard Mikie call as he and Pernell ran to him.

Thanatos turned to them, expressionless.

Mikie heard a familiar voice come to him.

_The Corruption has gotten to him. It is hopeless for him._

"No... it can't be."

"Huh? Who're you talking to?" Pernell asked.

"You don't hear it?"

"No."

Thanatos chuckled, catching their attention. He looked back a the bomb, it read one minute and forty-five seconds.

"Don't worry. This is for the best."

"What?" Mikie asked, he was terrified at this point.

"The Star Spirits, are inappropriate rulers. Even with The Keyblade, there is nothing, you can do. Join me. Both of you. We'll be better off."

Pernell was about to respond. But she froze, she felt something in him. Something unnatural, and strangely familiar.

"You're crazy! Whatever this is, it's destroying the islands! Can't you see that?!" Mikie shouted.

Before he could continue his onslaught of insults when Pernell stopped him.

"Wait. That's not Than'! Something's wrong with him!"

At that moment the bomb hit fifteen seconds and Thanatos laughed again.

"When you were complaining about me, you should have been trying to stop the bomb." He said absent mindedly.

"Mikie! Run!" Pernell shouted.

"What?"

"JUST RUN!!"

And they did, just a few moments after they began their escape, the bomb went off, destroyed the R. and engulfing the laughing Thanatos in a massive purple and blue sphere, which, sucking in the terrain as it went, expanded continuously.

Not long after they ran, Pernell tripped. Time seemed to slow as Mikie stopped, turned and charged to get to her, a red glow encompassed his body as he got to her just before they were both engulfed by the blast, along with the entire world.

**In Space**

Sonic stared out of the window and groaned.

"C'mon Luigi! Pick up the pace, this's taking to long!" Sonic complained with his usual need for speed, Luigi's slow and steady flight patterns were driving him insane.

"Relax! We'll get there when we get there! I don't wanna crash into anything, it's not like I've driven a Gummi Ship before, I don't even know HOW to speed up." Luigi defended, officially sick of Sonic's 'hurry up's' and 'are we there yet?'s'.

Sonic sighed and looked out the window just as another star turned blue and disappeared.

"Huh... Was that what Mario meant by stars disappearing?"

"I'm afraid so... that's been happening for weeks."

Sonic sighed again, Wondering how many lifves had been cut short by their worlds fading away like that.

**Unkown Location in Space**

A large group of people, of different sizes, shapes and species, stood around a podium, watching the final moments of the life of the Sigma Islands.

"Ooooh I don't believe it! The dumbass kid ran into the explosion!" Laughed a large being that appeared to be a potato sack covered in sewed on patches of Heavy Metal bands symbols and logos.

"For once I agree with Bug Boy! That was just dumb." Chimed in a large dragon looking man with horns, a firey haircut and a spiked turtle shell.

"He cared for the girl. It's a little thing called 'chivalry' - a term you two probably don't understand." Mocked a floating jester creature in a red themed outfit and a masquerade mask.

"I know what it means!" defended the sack. He turned to the dark skinned, firey haired man in black armor next to him. "It's some kinda soup right?" he whispered.

The black armored man sighed and rolled his eyes. "What he DID does not matter! It's what he was HOLDING. The little brat was wielding The Keyblade of all things!"

"Quite, but he ran clear into the blast, surely he couldn't have survived that." Pointed out a short (very, very short, so short he used rocket boots to watch through the podium) yellow skinned, big headed man with a metal uppercase 'N' on his forehead.

"Of course he survived, you yellow lunkhead!" Cut in a fat humanoid crocodile with a solid gold stomach, wearing a crown and a cape. "You know as well as the rest of use that The Star Spirits wouldn't have allowed him to die! The girl or the one that got corrupted either! Am I right, Bowselta?"

They all turned to the woman in the front. She was the same species as the dragon but with blue hair which darkened to purple near the ends and grey eyelashes that naturally held in a triangle shape. She wore a gold ring on each of hear wrists and near each of her shoulders, and a sky blue Paratroopa charm around her neck.

There was a short pause.

"K. Rool is right. There's absolutely no way they would allow him to die if they can stop it. His heart glowed red when he went to save the girl, it was a Red Ideya of Courage." Bowselta turned to the jester. "Reala, he's on your terms now. Tell Wizeman to do what ever he wants to him.

Reala smiled. "As you wish, my queen." He bowed over dramatically and flew backwards into a blue sphere that formed behind him.

"I hate that fruity Nightmaren." The sack-man said with spite.

"So," the male Dragon-Koopa sighed, "what if Wizeman can't kill the kid?"

Bowselta paused in thought. "the child seems weak. Wizeman will kill him. Return to your worlds, we will meet here again tomorrow."

And with that the others left, Bowser went to get something to eat and Bowselta brought up an image of Mikie in the podium.

"_What make's you special? Why didn't they give The Keyblade to Mario?_"

**Author's Note: Oh. My. Fucking. God. That took WAAAY to long. On the upside it IS the longest thing I've ever written in my life.**

**1: Like Square-Enix based Sora's outift off of Mickey Mouse, I based Mikie's off of Sonic The Hedgehog.**

**2: Now, before you ask, I NAMED the world Mobius, it's NOT the world from the comics and the TV shows. It's based off of Earth from the Sonic Adventure series, but I didn't want to call it 'Earth'.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations Pt 1

**Author's Note: We here at Majora Productions hope you've had a great 2009 so far, and we hope it gets even better!!!**

**Oh yeah!! It might not have seemed like it, but there ARE more members of The Syndicate (yes that's the name for my villain team. I almost went with 'The Guild' didn't sound as good.). And they WILL be introduced when the time comes. I'm planning on doing "Jiminy's Journal" bios for all the characters.. but I forgot to do it in the last chapter, but I am gonna start it in this one.**

**Also... NiGHTS. Is. A. CHICK!! GOD! I WILL stress this, NiGHTS is a fucking girl!**

**P.S. NiGHTS is REALLY annoying to type.**

**P.S.S. I took some creative liberties with Merlons design, seeing as it's never been set in stone, I've decided to make a more... fantastic type of design for him.**

**Reala: Majora Productions only owns; The plot of this story, the original characters and some of the Subspace Monsters and Heartless. Bowselta belongs to Walkazo, the proof-reader of Majora Productions. The 'NiGHTS' and 'Sonic the Hedgehog' series' belong to SEGA and the 'Mario' series belongs to Nintendo. The Heartless and Final Fantasy belong to Square-Enix and most of the Subspace concepts belong to Sora LTD. (we think).**

**(Majora: We should probably use the disclaimer from the last chapter from now on...)**

**Chapter 2: Explanations, Part 1**

**Nightopia**

"All those poor people..."

The purple jester sighed as she looked into the sky of The Dream Gate. In the stars in the Nightopian sky represented the Nightopias of people. As of late, large masses of stars had been twinkling out of the sky, showing those worlds had been destroyed. It depressed her to her very heart.

"Still fretting over the worlds, NiGHTS?" A large owl in a fancy dress suit flew to her, floating about 50 feet above The Dream Gate.

"I can't help it. It's so sad Owl, all those people just... poof." NiGHTS sighed.

"Well NiGHTS, they don't just disappear. They are transported to the Subspace along with their worlds, until they are restored."

NiGHTS pouted. "But it's just not fair to them! Those awful people behind this invasion just decide that THEY deserve to rule the universe, and those poor peoples lives are just frozen."

"Hoo, I think I see what the true problem is. It's not just the people they're hurting that's upsetting you, it's that you can't do more about it." Owl sighed. "NiGHTS, despite how you feel about being unable to get to the other villains behind this, you still have the power to combat Reala and Wizeman. They use The Night Dimension for surveillance, if you cease that, then it's still a large blow dealt to them."

NiGHTS sighed to herself. "I tried Owl, I really did. But those Heartless of theirs were able to stop me, if I could get rid of them then I could beat 'em..."

Owl glared angrily into the sky. "Those vile creatures will be the end of us all." He spat angrily.

A continuing twinkling sound filled the air as a large group of stars began to dissapear until only two were left. A third lit up intensly and began to fall towards The Dream Gate.

NiGHTS quickly grabbed Owl and flew behind the fountain seconds before the light struck just outside the gate. Looking out from the fountain they saw what looked like a statue. A statue of a boy looking no younger then fourteen stood exactly where the comet-like blast had landed.

Owl gasped in awe. "Trophification..." he flew to the trophy.

"Trophy-what?" NiGHTS asked following him.

"Trophification, NiGHTS. It is a fail-safe used by The Star Spirits to protect people with extraodinary destinies."

"So they can't die?"

"No no, they **can **die, but killing them is a much more difficult process. Say an average human can be beaten to death, after a time the body of the human can no longer take the attack and slip into unconciousness, however, at that point, someone protected by The Star Spirits would simply turn into a trophy like this boy here."

"So then... they're like brain-dead people?"

"Not exactly. Being turned into a trophy is much like death, but a person can be easily revived."

"How?"

Owl gestured to the gold base of his trophy. "Tap the base."

NiGHTS looked at the boy and shrugged. "If you say so."

She flew to the boy and lightly tapped the base. After a brief moment, a golden light shined from the spot she tapped and swiftly covered the trophy. A bright flash filled their vision, after the light cleared, the boy fell to the ground, dazed and confused.

______________

Darkness. Darkness was all he saw, empty pitch black blankness. He was cold, at a freezing temperature even. He couldn't move, couldn't breath. He was barely conscious but he was alive, that much his deeply dulled senses could tell.

Suddenly a bright light filled his vision. He felt an incredible warmth fill him as his heart resumed beating and precious oxygen once again filled his lungs.

Mikie fell to the ground, desperately trying to get a grip on his surroundings. He groaned with his face in his hand. He still could barely see, and he couldn't hear a thing.

Soon a thick British accented voice filled his ears as his senses returned. "Hello? Can you hear me? Are you gonna be okay?"

"Wha?" He mumbled slightly and blinked to clear his eyes, to find a pair of blue irised, purple pupiled cat eyes staring at him.

"Gah!" He shouted and jumped back in shock at the flosting, wirstless, neckless creature before him.

"Jeez! Sneak up on a guy... Wooooaaaah..." He moaned as a blood rush struck him from the sudden start.

"Well, atleast we know your okay." NiGHTS chuckled with a lopsided grin.

Mikie looked around almost sleepily at his surrounding. He akwardly glanced back up at NiGHTS and Owl.

"Where am I?" He asked, finding it difficult to speak.

Owl smiled slightly. "I see your confused young visitor, you are in Nightopia,The Night Dimension. I suppose people from your home would call it the world of dreams."

"Dreams? So I'm asleep?"

"Well normally yes, visitor. However your entry here was a strange one. Look above, to the sky." They looked up to see more stars the Mikie had seen in his lifetime. Owl pointed towards a mostly blank space that held merely two stars.

"You fell from there, immediately following the stars in that area dissapearing. Meaning that, that world was stolen by The Subspace Army. Two stars remain, meaning two people from there are still active. You fell from that area in a shooting star. Though I'm afraid I'm not sure what that entails..."

Mikie was frozen in shock of what he just heard. His world was stolen? How do you **steal **an entire chain of islands? Out of nowhere NiGHTS grabbed most of his hair and gave it a _sharp _tug, making him cry out in pain and surprise.

"What was THAT for?!?!" He yelled.

"Well he didn't wake up." NiGHTS said, more to herself then Owl. "Maybe that means he's here for real."

Owl closed his eyes in thought. "I suppose it's possible."

"Who are you guys anyway?" Mikie sighed, deciding to accept his fate.

"Oh, my apologies visitor. My name is Owl, I'm a bit of an informant for visitors like you." Owl blushed under his feathers in not having introduced himself before.

NiGHTS giggled at Owls embaressment and flew almost invasivly close to Mikie.

"I'm NiGHTS! Tell me, have you ever wondered what it would be like to fly?"

"F-fly?" Mikie stuttered, taken back by how completely out blue the question was.

"If you dualize with me, you can give it shot." NiGHTS offered unusually politely for what she was requesting.

"Dualize? What's that supposed to mean?" Mikie was on the verge of a migrain of the influx of information being fed to him.

"Would you believe your one the first few Visitors to get that right? Basically it means you and I will join bodies temporarily. You wanna give it a go? All we have to do is touch hands." She flicked her wrists, sending sparkling dust that faded away after a few seconds and sending her slightly higher into the air. As if to answer for him she held her hand forward.

Despite the usual confusion ovver fusing bodies about who would be in control nagged him not to do it, his natural curiousity made him tentatively press his hand against hers. An unusual sensation filled him as light completely filled his vision. When he opened his eyes, he found himself spinning higher into the air before coming to a total stop.

He fumbled dizzily in the air for a few moments before looking himself over. He was in NiGHTS' body, but he was in total control (to his relief). He tried to move and found it difficult without soaring in a random direction at high speed.

Suddenly Owl teleported up to him and chuckled slightly to himself. "Would you like some assistance?"

"Yes please."

**Chronos Town**

Sonic practically kissed the ground as he and Luigi we're warped into a small plaza, he started to run in random circles.

"Yeesh, calm down Sonic." Twink yelled to the frantic speed demon, his head already spinning.

Sonic finally slowed to a stop. "Whew, glad that's finally outta my system. Next time, I drive."

Luigi sighed, he almost regretted going right to Sonic for this mission. "We're on a mission Sonic. We have to find Cecil and Merlon before we can find the boy with the Key, much less leave."

"Yeah, yeah. So where are these guys anyway? Are we supposed to search for all three of these guys?"

"Well, Merlon used to live in The Mushroom Kingdom, so I should be able to recognize his, most likely very strange looking, home."

Sonic nodded and looked around the town. It had the strangest architecture, it looked to be made out of different types of buildings, each looking more misplaced then the last, as if they were all from different times, locations, religions and cultures.

"Survivors of Subspace world extractions end up here, they like to make their homes as familiar as possible." Sonic and Luigi jumped slightly as a voice cut through their sight-seeing.

They turned around to see a tall man in blue and snow white armor. He had a sword holstered to his back and a long cape in the same coloration as his armor. His skin was slate white, his hair was brownish grey and he had dull, almost lifeless blue eyes.

"So, I assume your Marios brother, Luigi? Name's Cecil Harvey."

"Yes, Mario said we needed to meet up with you?" Luigi asked almost surprised by the mans visibly strong connection with The Light and his regality, crossed with the darkness that seemed to cloud him.

"Yeah, come on we gotta get to Merlons home. Who're you?" He regarded Sonic with curiousity, he figured someone related to the famous Mario wouldn't need help.

"Name's Sonic. Nice to meet ya." Sonic flashed his infamous smirk-'n'-thumbs-up.

"Likewise. Follow me."

After about 10 minutes of walking, or running for Sonic who was checking out the territory around them at mach 2 as Cecil led Luigi and Twink to Merlon's home, Luigi's suspicions were proved true; Merlon's house was shockingly massive and shaped like an impacted cylinder, stars that slowly twirled around the mansion sized tube were painted along the walls, and on top of the roof was a large, upside-down, triangular whirlpool that seemed to be formed out of a liquid, while similar to water, had deep magical properties.

As they neared the door to the large home the door opened itself, however the entrance remained ominously darkened. Upon entering the room, the door closed again and the area lit up revealing itself to be a long hallway, which Cecil continued through without missing a beat, while Sonic, Luigi and Twink lagged behind to admire the intricate designs of the walls.

Beyond the hallway was Merlon's main study, circled by a big spiral staircase which stopped every 20-30 steps to allow one to enter a door at every stop. In the center of the room was a small stage with a large green crystal ball with a star inside it. It took a moment of searching before they found Merlon floating around the room, magically pulling books and artifacts off of the shelves that were between the doors and staircases for his studies.

"Merlon! They're here!" Cecil called.

Merlon almost let his items fall in surprise, his house was made of a magic material used for reinforcement, incase of Heartless of Subspace attack but it didn't reverbiate sound well.

"Oh excellent, excellent!" The blue robed wizard flew closer to inspect Sonic, unlike Cecil he knew that Mario had told Luigi to send for reinforcements. Sonic had difficulty taking his eyes off Merlons mustache that seemed to flow like water and the stars on his robe that strobed the same way the stars on his house did.

"Hmm,you have heeded Marios instructions well. Welcome, Sonic, Luigi."

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"My boy, I am a wizard. I can see many things, I know of your many journies and experiences."

Sonic simply nodded as Merlon flew to the crystal ball. He took a seat behind it and instructed the trio to step onto the starred carpet surrounding the table on which the mystic orb was placed. His hands seemed to materialize from nowhere from under his cloak and placed themselves atop the orb.

"Allow me to explain the darkness that threatens to consume all life."

Merlon began to move the tips of his fingers around the crystal ball, bright shining stars began to fly from the orb. Sonic and Luigi stared around the room in shock and awe as the walls of the room fell and faded away, revealing the beauty of the universe to them.

**Nightopia**

Mikie touched the ground just as the dualization wore off.

"That was awesome!" The boy shouted, the adrenaline just barely beginning to wear off. He nearly flew back on the island due to his years of practice traverseing the jungle like a monkey, but true flight was always something he wanted to experience.

"Not bad for your first time. It's kind of odd, most Visitors take much longer to get used to it." NiGHTS said, genuinely surprised.

"When you grow up how I did, you need to have good coordination. So it wasn't to hard to get the hang of-" Mikie was cut off by an ear splitting screech ripped threw the air.

Bright, colorful, almost fruity birds flew down from the sky and snatched NiGHTS, the center bird grabbing her shoulders and the left and right birds grabbed her arms, in attempt to block her from para-looping, dashing or casting magic. The tiny, nutcracker-escue, riders on them cackled insanely at their success.

"NiGHTS!!!" Owl and Mikie cried, Mikie in shock, Owl more or less in annoyance.

A booming laughter echoed throughout the gate. As Mikie turned to investigate he found himself slammed and pinned against a tree by what appeared to be a red, paler version of NiGHTS wearing a gold masquerade mask.

"Hmm..." The red jester looked up and down Mikie, as if he was appraising a piece of furniture. "I don't see what is so special about you." He pulled a black and red rapier from seemingly nowhere and pushed it against Mikie's neck. "The only thing special about you seems to be your tall for your age.." He pressed the blade tighter against Mikie's neck. "I'd say you could stand to be a _head _shorter." he grinned sadistically, bearing his vampire fangs, instinctively trying to intimidate him further.

"Reala let him go!!!" NiGHTS called from her captors grasp. Reala glared up to the birds, their riders got the message and stabbed the birds in their thighs with long spears, prompting them to tighten their grasp on NiGHTS. Pinkish-purple blood ran down NiGHTS' arms and shoulders as she cried out in pain.

"Hey leave her alone, I don't know what you want with me but she has nothing to do with this!" Reala smirked smoothly at Mikie.

"Oh no boy. This girl's a traitor, she betrayed her brothers and sisters, her creator and all Nightmarens. We are here to steal Ideya and serve Master Wizeman, but NiGHTS; she betrayed us all, she began to see evil in The Master's plans, and so she sought out to protect worthless Dreamers such as yourself. Mercilessly slaughtering her brothers and sisters! All for scum, brats like you!" Reala paused a moment to regain his composure. "Master Wizeman's issue with you, however, is much more recent though almost as deep. Tell me child, have you heard of The Subspace Army?"

"N-no." Mikie became unsteadily nervous over the look on this Nightmarens face and his chuckling at his answer.

"Who am I kidding? Of course you haven't. Their leader promised Master Wizeman freedom from The World of Dreams. In return for this favor, she required his help; while her armies are expendable, the longer they lived the more powerful they became, so she needed as few casualties as she could afford. You see the stars boy? Every one represents the Nightopia of Dreamers, when they shine, their owner is awake, when they're dull, the owner is asleep. When groups are dull it means it's bedtime for that world, so that makes them easier targets for her. As she steals worlds, as I watched her to yours, her army grows in power, and she will eventually be able to free Master Wizeman."

Reala paused to study the confused and horrified look on Mikie's face. He let go of the boy to allow him to drop to the ground, he pointed his rapier at his face menacingly.

"AND YOU! Are the prime threat to this!!!" Reala threatenly gestured the tip of his blade to Mikie's hand. "Summon it! I know you can!"

Mikie was too scared to even move, too many questions were forming in his head; What was he talking about? What army? Summon what?

Reala growled and swiped the blade in an arc at Mikie. The boy gasped and tried to dull the impact with his arm. In a flash The Keyblade appeared in his hand and blocked the strike. Reala smirked, he knew this would work.

"That's a good boy. Knowing The Star Spirits, they most likely told you that the weapon was called a 'Keyblade'. That weapon, is the one weapon in the universe that can easily destroy Heartless." Reala snapped his fingers and a single Shadow Heartless from Mikie's dream materialize behind him. "These beings of Darkness are born from the Darkness in the Hearts of people. They are a key component in The Subspaces Army's power, your Keyblade is the bane of The Heartless' existance!"

Reala removed the rapier from Mikie's face, moved to the side and snapped his fingers again. The Shadow pounced at Mikie who, in sheer reflex, jumped to his feet and cleaved it in half.

Something dinged in Mikie's head, like an instinct, he pointed his blade at the riders on the backs of Reala's birds and shouted.

"FIRE!!!" Three fireballs shot from the tip of the blade and lit the riders ablaze sending them into a frenzy, inadvertently freaking out the birds and freeing NiGHTS who flew to Mikie's defense.

Reala smirked and started to fly away backwards. "Your quicker then I thought you would be. No matter, I've seen what I wanted to see. Farewell for now, little boy. We WILL meet again." A sphere of blue energy formed behind him and he dissapeared within.

Mikie and NiGHTS stared almost blindly at where Reala once was.

"What was that all bout? It's not like Reala to just run away like that..." NiGHTS mused to Owl.

Mikie looked almost cross at NiGHTS, he expected her to know something about all this, yet she seemed just as confused as he was. Owl sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose it's time you knew exactly what is going on in the universe. I feared before that knowing would only upset you further that you are unable to leave The Dream World to assist." Owl paused and flew to Mikie to get a closer look at his Keyblade. "But, now I believe we can be of some assistance."

**Unknown location in space.**

Blades of energy crossed, sending sparks cascading through the hallway as two Primids, wielding light swords, began to fight eachother. The fresher Primids are the more inept they are, right down to mistaking eachother for enemies.

"Hey! Knock it off!" A call came from the end of the hall as a small, green, red eyed, alien being slid into the hallway, a small purple, round moose flying near him. A small silver robot with blue eyes and trimmings attempted to copy the move but ended up slamming into the wall.

His call went ignored as the two Primids quickly decapitated eachother and melted down into small purple bugs. The alien walked into the cloud of Shadow Bugs growling as his robot began to play with them.

"GIR! Quit it. Minimoose! Vacuum!" The small machine, named Minimoose, made a small squeeky 'myeh' sound and a long vacuum hose came from it's mouth. The alien used the hose to suck up the Shadow Bugs, to return them to the stocks later.

"Aaaaww my buggies." GIR muttered sadly as tears built up in his robotic eyes.

Zim sighed and tossed the little robot a small Primid doll, GIR immediately forgot about the Shadow Bugs and began to play with the doll. Zim sighed for a moment. The sigh almost immediately turned into a snarl as he thought back to his, self designated, incarceration in Bowselta's flagship.

_Flashback_

"_W-w-w-e have a v-very special 'mission' for you, Z-z-z-im." Tallest Red said, holding in his snickering as hard as possible, without succeeding._

"_Y-y-y-yes, incredibly sp-sp-special, j-j-just for you, Zim" Tallest Purple said, failing at holding in his histerics aswell. Both of the Irken leaders were singing the praises of every spiritual being they'd ever heard of for Zim's incredible stupidity._

"_Anything my Tallest!" Zim said, his own pride and gargantuan ego getting the best of him and allowing The Tallest to get away with their constant chuckling. "I assure you my Tallest, that any mission you require of the mighty ZIM will be completed without the tiniest margin of error! I'm an unstoppable death machine you know."_

_The Tallest snorted slightly, tears nearly coming to their eyes. Red was the first to regain his composure._

"_E-e-e-excellent Z-z-zim, were s-sending you the t-t-eleporter coordinates to your new bosses f-f-f-flagship. A-a-and bring your little ro-robots too."_

"_HEH?!? NEW BOSS!!??"_

_Purple stepped in. "R-r-r-relax Zim, consider her an... a-a-a-advisor." He coughed 'slavedriver'._

"_But you do have to listen to her." Red added, knowing Zim, he wouldn't have obeyed a word she said otherwise._

"_As you wish Tallest, I will report to her immediately. Invader Zim, signing off." The connection to Zim's computor room cut-off._

_There was a short silence as The Tallest stood, twitching,before bursting out laughing. For 15 minutes they strained their PAKs to keep them alive as they even made their hover-belts malfuction in histerical laughter._

"_Oh my gosh! Can you believe he bought that????"_

"_Did.. Did he say 'unstoppable death machine'?????"_

"_I heard him say 'unstoppable death machine'!!!"_

_Soon enough, Red managed to regain his composure and turned to Bowselta, standing just outside the viewing range of their moniter._

"_O-okay Bowselta. You got your slave and ships." A short, short Irken ran by and handed Bowselta a holographic contract. "Now I trust you'll comply to our agreement? No worlds signed for Irken conquest can be touched by your conquest?"_

_Bowselta chuckled slightly, amused by Red's distrust (and still getting over Zim's idiocy herself.). "A deal's a deal, Tallest. Irk, it's subsidiary worlds and the worlds set to be conquered by your people will be ignored." She signed the contract and turned to take her leave. "Before I go, remember; I may control Subspace, but The Heartless assualt whatever they wish. Remember that." A porthole of Subspace surrounded her as she chuckled to herself._

_End Flashback_

Zim's trip down memory lane subconsiously led him to the overlook of the hanger. He growled to himself as he stared out the window, if he could just get his claws on a Voot Cruiser...

"Ze irony of it all infuriates you, right Zim? Ze two Irkens you trusted more zen anyvone betrayed you." Zim sneered to the buck-toothed smirk of Bowselta's blue, poofy haired eldest son.

"HI LUDWIG!" GIR cut Zim off before he could say anything.

Zim sneered and threw GIR off of his shoulder. "Yeah yeah It's even more annoying that The Tallest forced me to bring GIR with me... Don't mind Minimoose though."

"Meh, you should try to find some sort of entertainment in GIR's admittedly strange behavior. I mean come on Zim, vat can you expect from somezing zat has; a gum ball, two taros and a paper clip, for a brain?"

"That was before I knew I was considered a... _defect._" He spat out the last word as if it burned him.

Ludwig smirked. "Don't vorry Zim, you've done a good job here, keep that up and keep GIR under control muzzer might not fire you out of a cannon like she's considered more often zen you vould zink."

"Yeah yeah, very funny. Do not make Zim destroy you! Minimoose has incredible weapons stored in his nubs of doom... _all I need to do is figure out how to work them_..." He sighed as Ludwig just chuckled and began to walk off. Zim took off after him as a thought occurred.

"Why ARE Bowselta and Bowser doing this anyway? Just sucking the worlds away doesn't seem very _constructive_."

Ludwig sighed. "I suppose you have some sort of right to know. You do vork here. It all begins vit ze Subspace."

**Author's Note: You have no idea how much of my brain I had to claw out to add Invader Zim into this story. I know that was a sucky place to end the chapter, but it had to stop, it's 1AM at the time I finish this chapter and don't want to get into the explanations so late.**

**P.S. Taros are the form of currency I use in my canon. So get used to it!**

**P.S.S I really... really wish I hadn't introduced so many characters at once, tracking down all the info for these guys gave me the biggest migrain.**

**Mikie**

**The chosen heroe of The Star Spirits, entrusted with the powerful Keyblade. As far back as he can remember, Mikie has lived on his own throughout his life which has led him to distinct fear of being alone. He has a birthmark on his back the shape of angel wings that seem to glow on occasion, this fact has baffled him his entire life.**

**NiGHTS**

**NiGHTS was a first-class Nightmaren, a species created by Wizeman to steal the Ideya of dreaming beings. Despite being one of Wizeman's most powerful creations, Nights is a remarkably mischievous free spirit who did not like taking orders, so much so that Wizeman has on multiple occasions, imprisoned her in Ideya Palaces within Nightopia to keep her out of the way. On all of these occasions NiGHTS has managed to escape using her ability to 'dualize' with Visitors, and stopped Wizeman's evil planning. NiGHTS first appeared in NiGHTS Into Dreams..., 1996.**

**Owl**

**Owl is a wise, old bird that is incredibly knowledgable of The Dream World's balance with the real world. He does his best to guide any dreamer that finds himself in Nightopia. He often grows irritated with NiGHTS' rambunctious behaviour and often attempt to get her to calm down, btu to no avail, to his dismay. Owl first appeared in NiGHTS Journey of Dreams, 2007.**

**Reala**

**Reala is Wizeman's most trusted servant and a first-class Nightmaren. Unlike NiGHTS, Reala is cruel, brutal, clever, and completely loyal to Wizeman. Reala was responsible for Nights' imprisonment in the Ideya Palaces. Reala serves as the emmissary for Wizeman in The Syndicate by using the Subspace to warp into the real world. Reala first appeared in NiGHTS Into Dreams..., 1996.**

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Sonic is a hedgehog born with the natural gift to run the speed of sound. He is extremely benevolent, always keeps his word, and willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his role as a hero as an opportunity to have fun. However, in times of crisis, he focuses entirely on the task at hand and sees it as truly serious with no real fun involved. A juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity, as, on one hand, he does all he can to snuff out evil, but he can't look away when someone is in trouble. Sonic has a deep hatred of tears and will quickly try to comfort someone crying. Sonic first appeared in Sonic The Hedgehog, 1991.**

**Luigi Mario**

**Luigi is the younger brother of the hero Mario, although he tends to allow himself to fall under his shadow. He is normally very cowardly, but when he does get the courage to step up, he can be tough and overcome his fears. While Luigi has genuine potential to be a true hero, he allows his fear to control his actions on most occasions, often preferring to stay out of the spotlight and ****having Mario defeat most foes. Luigi first appeared in Mario Bros., 1983.**

**Twink**

**Twink is a star kid, a young star, from The Star Haven, he once helped Mario defeat Bowser by conveying messages from the captured Princess Peach, including Star Spirit locations and ways to deafeat opponents. Twink first appeared in Paper Mario, 2000.**

**Cecil Harvey**

**Cecil is a Paladin from one of the first worlds Bowselta coquered. He blames himself for the universe's troubles, he believes had he been able to stop Bowselta, the whole problem would have been solved. Despite his best efforts, he failed. They say it's not the worlds fall that frets him, but someone he lost during it. He refuses to talk about it. Cecil first appeared in Final Fantasy IV, 1991.**

**Merlon**

**Merlon is an ancient wizard. His power comes from harnessing Star Power. He has dedicated his life to ending the threat of The Subspace at any cost. It's said he uses his Star Power to keep himself young and change his appearance frequently. Merlon first appeared in Paper Mario, 2000.**

**Zim**

**Zim is a short Irken defective, but despite his size he feels that he is superior to and unchallenged by the other Irkens and universal creatures, due to his intelligence, ingenuity, skill in many applications, and destructively inclined nature. He can be a very irritable, impatient, and anger-driven character, but enjoys a good snack and loves to invent and create new things. Zim is held in contempt by most of the Irken race, primarily by The Tallests, Red and Purple, whose empty opinions matter to nearly all of the Irken race. For a long while, Zim was in denial of his 'mission' being fake and his people hating him. However The Tallest selling him to Bowselta finally made him embrace the truth. Zim is 159 in Human years and 16 in Irken years. Zim first appeared in Invader Zim, 2002.**

**GIR**

**GIR is a malfunctioning SIR Unit that The Tallest made out of junk to get rid of Zim. For a brain, he is loaded with garbage; bubble gum, two taros and a paper clip. The SIR, claiming to be a GIR unit, is unique. Due to his lack of a proper brain, when he is given orders, he often doesn't do the right thing nor does he follow commands. Often times, ****GIR**** will do very unintelligent things. GIR first appeared in Invader Zim, 2002.**

**Minimoose**

**Minimoose was made to be the ultimate tool of destruction. Minimoose's nubs contain weapons of mass destruction. Unfortunately for Zim, he doesn't know how to use them. Minimoose's vocabluary consists of small squeaks. Minimoose first appeared in Invader Zim, 2002.**

**Almighty Tallest**

**The Tallest are the leaders of Planet Irk, voted in for being the tallest Irken currently alive. Tallest Red is the more diabolical and intelligent of the two, while Purple is more lazy, incompetent. The Tallest first appeared in Invader Zim, 2002.**

**Bowselta Koopa**

**Bowselta is the queen of the Koopa race of The Mushroom Kingdom. Bowselta is a cunning, cruel tyrant, willing to manipulate, trick and abuse the minds of other people to get what she desires. She HATES losing and will do anything to prevent it. She will always analyze an opponent or situation before leaping into battle. She knows better then to make enemies and won't be overly nasty to someone unless she has to. Attempting to stand between her and her goals is one of the worst things someone can do, once she brands you an enemy, it's forever. She has a silver tongue and a sharp intellect both of which she uses to manipulate anyone and everyone to her will and couldn't care less who resents her for it. Despite all this, she loves Bowser and her kids with all her heart. More often then not leadign to over protecting The Koopalings, much to their dismay. Bowselta originates from the Super Koopa series by Walkazo, 2007.**

**Ludwig Von Koopa**

**The eldest son to Bowser and Bowselta. Ludwig is the smartest of his siblings and the most magically adept. He inherited his firebreath skills and the ability to shoot lightening from his father. He has an incredible talent for music, and has taken up a german accent like his namesake, Ludwig Von Beethoven. Ludwig first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3, 1988.**

**Primid**

**Primids are the shock soldiers for The Subspace Army. While most often they fight man to man, they oftentimes use enrgy blades, boomerangs and light guns.**

**Shadow**

**Heartless that emerge from various places. They sneak up to their enemies and strike them with sharp claws. They are extremely tenacious, often chasing their prey to the end.**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations Pt 2

**Author's Note: Before we begin, 'inner Star Power' is basically your standard magic. Kinda an explanation as to why people that could normally be called normal people can suddenly use magic powers or abilities that could be classified as super-human, for example; Sonic's speed, Mario and Luigi's jumping skills, pretty much every Final Fantasy character's ability to use magic and learn combative skills on command... Also, I'm a guy who likes to paint a picture, so Luigi uses the hammer from Paper Mario, and Sonic uses the Crystal Ring from Sonic Adventure.**

**Also, anyone else miss Ryan Drummond as Sonic? Ever since Sonic Unleashed, Jason Griffith has done rather well, but Ryan's still better... Figure who you want as the true Sonic, I like Ryan.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own OCs, my Subspace creations, my Heartless and my ideas. Bowselta belongs to Walkazo. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**(Majora: Give it up for the generic disclaimer everybody! *sound of a massive crowd cheering*)**

**Chapter 3: Explanations part 2**

Sonic, Twink and Luigi 'oohed' and 'awwed' at the sheer sight before them. Cecil looked about with his usual unidentifiable expression, he had seen this many times as Merlon did his scrying.

"Behold; the universe as it was, not long ago." Merlon said sadly, staring almost longingly into the shining stars filling the air around them. "Now behold; the universe, with the tampering of the damnable Subspace."

Darkness flowed from the crystal ball and filled the air. When it faded, Sonic, Twink and Luigi gasped at the shocking change. Many of the stars in the air were absorbed by large blue/purple spheres of Subspace energy.

"The sheer Darkness brought upon by the hearts of the many evil minds in the universe allowed The Subspace to make it's presence known. The Subspace Corruption has always been, and yet as of late it has become truly pronounced." Merlon's fingers trembled as he focused as hard as he could to make the stage they stood on fly through space until it found a massive battleship hovering over a large world. The sight of which made Cecil's expression harden.

Merlon glanced to Luigi and Twink. "One in particular, whom you two should be very familiar with, has been channeling Subspace and Darkness. Using them for her own dark desires."

The crystal ball brought up a familiar image of a blue haired Dragon-Koopa, Twink and Luigi gasped.

"Bowselta!" They shouted, annoyed that they didn't piece together it being her fault from the start.

"She has begun to gather like minded individuals, willing to use the power to accomplish their own desires." The crystal ball began to form images of other, dark beings.

"That... doesn't sound like Bowselta." Luigi muttered curiously to himself.

"Bowselta and her merry band - or at least, the ones that have any sense about them - fully intend on betraying one another as soon as it'll prove advantageous. However whether they can get past Bowselta without Heartless or Subspace is... debatable. With every world taken by The Subspace, there power grows."

"Grows? How so?" Sonic asked foot tapping impatiently, this whole adventure sounding even more exciting by the minute to him.

"For example, when her conquest began, Bowselta required several Subspace Bombs going off at once to capture a world. Now one can take one out easily and, unless they are protected, will destroy anyone close to the initial blast radius."

"What does that matter? Usually when an explosion goes off, won't most people run away?" Sonic questioned, holding in his more rude tendencies, not wanting to be turned into a Chao(1) by the wizard.

Merlon didn't seem impressed. "The importance, little hedgehog, is the fate of your Keybearer." With visibly extreme difficulty, Merlon forced the crystal ball to go through time and space. Unable to hold the imagery for very long, they only got a short glimpse of the disaster from the Sigma Islands.

"With The Star Spirits' protection, the boy was not killed. Normally this would cause him to be sent into The Subspace itself, however, the Star Spirits intervened, redirecting the bomb's interdimensional abilities, they sent him to another dimension. The only way you will find him is to simply wait. He will find his way here, soon he will show himself." Merlon visibly relaxed as he ended the illusion.

"In the meantime," Cecil began as Merlon took a moment to rest his Star Power. "While Chronos Town 's Light is strong enough to keep itself out of Subspace, it is still under constant attack. Wanna lend a hand?"

"Sure!" Sonic shouted excitedly before Luigi could protest.

"Of course at any time you can rest yourselves at the nearby inn." Cecil added, noting Luigi's distressed expression.

Luigi sighed in relief, eyeing Sonic strangely as he pantomimed combat.

"So how hard can fighting Heartless over robots be?" The excited hedgehog asked, itching for a true challenge.

"Very. My strong connection to The Light and Merlon's magic make us prime targets. So we know from experience, it will take more then physical skill to combat them." Cecil began. "Only those with strong Hearts can fight The Heartless. It takes true inner Star Power."

"Do we have that?" Sonic whispered to Luigi.

"It's almost impossible to tell, Star Power is unpredictable." Luigi said.

Merlon placed his hands back on the crystalline orb. In moments it began to glow a massive light, which transferred into Sonic and Luigi. Luigi almost immediately lit up like a light bulb, the light focused itself into his hands and took shape into a large, wooden hammer.

"Hey, this looks just like the one back home!" Luigi announced, embarrassed that he forgot to bring his trusty hammer.

Next Sonic shone like New Year's. This time, however, the light engulfed Sonic's body, turning him completely white, instead of making him glow. The light slid along his body, transferring into his hand and forming a bright blue, crystalline band around his left wrist.

Sonic rubbed his eyes and stumbled for a moment. "Woah, snow shock." He inspected the ring for a moment with a criticizing eye. "I get why Luigi got a hammer. But why'd I end up with a little bangle against deadly, interdimensional beings of darkness?"

"Star Power takes shape in the form of the weapon of choice of it's holder. As such it empowered your physical abilities, the rings is simply the physical form." Merlon explained.

"Now that ya mention it, I am more used to fighting mano-a-mano. But I've proven I could kick evil butt with a sword before." Sonic muttered in defense of his skills.

Despite his doubts, Sonic threw a few test punches, not feeling any difference.

"Perhaps you two would like to test your weapons in actual combat?" Cecil suggested,

Sonic and Luigi nodded, not paying full attention, admiring their new weapons.

"Wait a moment!" Merlon interrupted before they could leave. He took a moment to channel Star Power, forming three small, crystalline stars and handing them to Luigi.

"What are these?" Luigi asked, at this point unable to decipher the many, many star shaped items involved with beings from his world.

As if to answer his question, two of the stars turned into energy and flew into Sonic and Luigi's bodies.

"Those stars are energy beacons to The Star Haven. I figured having Twink as a fourth wheel would impair you, so I forged that Star Power to allow him to warp between your location and The Star Haven, while still being able to maintain surveillance over you." Merlon informed them, wanting to ensure their success.

"Sounds cool, but what'd you mean by 'fourth' wheel? And what's the third one for?" Sonic asked, he was getting antsy.

"Give the third to The Keybearer. What did you think? After finding him your mission would be complete? Mario did not leave The Mushroom Kingdom to stop Bowselta, but to discover her intentions. He entrusted you Luigi, knowing that you would seek out Sonic's assistance, to stop her, only with the power of The Keyblade will you be able to defeat The Syndicate and quell The Subspace."

Sonic and Luigi looked at eachother confidently, Sonic ready and raring for adventure, Luigi inspired by his brother's trust.

Cecil nodded. "Alright, stick with me until you get used to the territory, Heartless and Subspace will come to us." Cecil left with Sonic and Luigi on his tail.

Merlon sighed and stared intently into his crystal ball. "_Keybearer, wherever you are you must hurry. The Syndicate must be stopped, they know not where they tread..._"

**Nightopia**

"Now, where to begin..." Owl muttered as he roosted on the large fountain in the center of the gate. Mikie had simply returned to the tree Reala had him pinned against and NiGHTS copied his position, upside down, mid-air, next to him.

"How's about we start simple? Like what _exactly _this... Keyblade, is?" Mikie suggested, inspecting the odd weapon. It looked nothing like any blade he had ever seen: Key-escue protrusion, the odd spike, large, square, silver hand guard with a key chain hanging off it, solid gold blade. He'd seen quite the managery of weapons in his day, but he'd never even heard of one like this.

He fingered the sun shaped key chain. "The Sigma Key..." The name popped into his mind as he did so.

"Good, Mikie. The Keyblade takes on many shapes and forms, with many different properties and abilities. Oftentimes, forged from the owners heart." Explained Owl.

"So, does that mean I'm not the only one who has one of these?"

"Oh my no. As of now your alone in this honor."

"Yeah, I'm the target of an army because of a weapon I can barely use. Some honor..." the boy muttered sarcastically. "So this thing's special, that much I get, but I'm not, why me? I'm just some random loner from the jungle. Why would The Keyblade choose someone like me?"

"Maybe it's your heart." NiGHTS suggested.

"My heart?" Mikie muttered, resting his hand on his chest.

"Yes boy, the heart has many properties." Owl said affirmatively.

"Like?"

"Hmm... The best example I can think of, are the Ideya. Ideya are properties of your heart. Courage, Intelligence, Growth, Hope and Purity. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and White, respectively. Most Visitors have their Ideya stolen. But you seem to only have been stripped of Hope. This may be why your body was trapped in The Night Dimension when your world was captured."

"Hope..." He chuckled. "I've never had a full grasp on Hope, so it's not surprising in the least..." He sagged sadly

Owl seemed to gasp. "My dear boy, Hope is not a thing to surrender so willingly. What broke you so?"

"Nothing broke my Hope per say... as much as it's not really there I never really had much Hope. Living alone all your life... there's not much to Hope for..."

"Alone?" NiGHTS asked worriedly.

Mikie took a moment to judge the sincerity in her voice before answering. "I never had a family." He said bluntly. "Until my friends found me when I was four, I was alone in the jungle of my world."

"Good lord." Owl gasped.

"You poor boy." NiGHTS said sadly, the very thought of him being abandoned in a jungle of all places infuriated her. "Why would your parents just leave you?! That's terrible!"

Mikie raised a hand to silence her. "It's fine, really. I've never really worried about it. Now, back to The Keyblade..."

Owl paused, he didn't quite want to drop such a subject, but decided it best to not chase it. "The Keyblade is a powerful item. So long as you wield it, The Heartless will attack relentlessly. The Keyblade is linked to you heart, and will never abandon you. So you must be careful. You have a long journey ahead of you,but you must persevere."

Mikie grimaced towards the ground. He couldn't imagine doing something so dangerous and terrifying, and especially not alone. He didn't want to be forced onto this quest. "I have to do this. Don't I...? For my world...? For my friends...?"

NiGHTS once again completely shattered Mikie's bubble of personal space. "Maybe so, but Owl's right. You'll have to buck up. The Star Spirits chose YOU to be their champion, to save all the worlds, smile and be happy for yourself. Come on now!'

She pinch his cheek and shook his head, he batted her hand away and chuckled slightly. "Knock it off."

"There you go!" She pulled him to his feet by his wrist and pointed to a large double stair case at the far back end of The Gate. A large door was just visible on the platform at the top of the steps. "Now let's go! It looks like a door into Nightopia has opened! If their's anywhere we'll find your Ideya of Hope it's there!'

"Heh, your probably right. Any journey starts with the first step, and it may aswell be through that door! Let's go!" Mikie laughed and he and NiGHTS charged up the staircase.

"Hoo! When he's not upset he's just as excitable as NiGHTS!" Owl sighed and flew after them.

**The Subspace Flagship**

"How can you and your family be sure using Darkness is such a good idea?" Zim questioned as Ludwig led him deeper and deeper into the ship.

"Ve're not I hope. I'm not anyvay. Muzzer vill do anyzing she desires to complete her missions, as far as I can tell, she sees Ze Darkness and Ze Subspace as tools. None of us truly know exactly how it all vorks, but Ze Subspace Army obey her vill vit no objections. And Ze Heartless obey ze most powerful. Ze Syndicate contains some of ze most powerful beings in ze galaxy, so zeir seems to be no issue vit zem." Ludwig explained. "I fear a few choice members may know more zen zey let on, however."

Zim was about say something when he was cut off by a loud whirring.

Suddenly GIR and Minimoose sped down the hall riding a large Subspace being that looekd like a fierce, red, motorcycle-escue unicycle.

"Roader in ze hall!" Ludwig called out as he and Zim jumped out of the way.

"WE'RE BIKERS!!!" GIR shouted in glee as they drove by.

"GIR, get back here!" Yelled Zim.

"Let zem go, zey are harmless."

"Grr, fine. Where are we going anyway?"

"Somevere ve can talk privately. Muzzer allows us to fight under ze protection of Ze Subspace, but I prefer to stay on ze sidelines. I design ze many forms of Ze Subspace Army. Me, muzzer and Kammy are ze only vones zat can access my laboratory."

It took nearly an hour to get to the specific elevator that had transported to Syndicate members only areas. It was quite surreal to find Ludwig's lab so large, considering it's use for designing purposes.

"Hey, why's the place so big?" Questioned Zim.

"Vat? You zought I only designed in here? I've spent half of my time studying up on Darkness in here. Have you ever heard of somevone named, Mana?"

"Mana? The Dib-beast mentioned him often, it was annoying. Just to mess with him I did some research. He did the same thing you are right? Though I think he preffered Subspace."

"He did. He vas ze vone who discovered ze true properties of ze Heart. I have followed his research for many a year. I suppose if it veren't for me, muzzer may never have trusted Ze Heartless. Alas, he disappeared long, long ago. Personally, I zink his continuing fraternizing vit Ze Heartless did him in."

"What exactly are these _beasts _called 'Heartless' anyway?" (2)

"Heartless are ze darkness in hearts of living beings given shape and form. Zey have a Zirst for hearts, and are most attracted to pure hearts. Zeir existance only became known from Mana's studies, vich is vy I follow him so."

"Wait, if Heartless are the living forms of the darkness in ALL beings hearts, why are Shadows and their higher ups so much more common then the others?"

"Because, zey are ze Pureblooded Heartless. Ze ozers, Emblem Heartless as ve call zem to avoid confusion, are artificial, in a vay. Muzzer creates zem from machines zat reproduce ze process of a heart being consumed by darkness. Zey are branded by a symbol Muzzer created to differentiate zem from ze Pureblooded Vones."

"It _recreates _the process?? Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure how it vorks, Muzzer keeps to herself somezings, even from us."

"Somethings are better left unsaid." The duo jumped at the sudden intrusion of Bowselta.

"Muzzer, I vasn't expecting you."

"I would've announced myself, but Zim's robots, having somehow commandeered a Roader, ran down Cortex in the hall... it was funny. But it was distracting." She tossed Zim GIR, deactivated. "Shutting him off made me forget to tell you I was on my way. You seriously need to get that thing under some kind of control." The Koopa Queen took a moment to gather her thoughts. "At any rate, I need the Subspace you've been working on, I trust it's complete?"

Ludwig chuckled to himself. "But of course, Muzzer. And might I say it turned out beautifully."

He pressed a button on a nearby monitor revealing the blueprints for a large Subspace creature that looked like a cross between a monkey and the inside of a military weapon storage.

"It's too small." Zim said before Ludwig could continue.

"Excuse me?" Ludwig questioned.

"It's too small. It would be extremely powerful, but wouldn't be able to move well."

Ludwig took a minute to look over the blueprints and sure enough found the same issue. "Vell, for Koopa's sake! How could I have made a mistake so simple!?"

"Quick thinking Irken, I may have to rethink your position here..." Bowselta muttered to herself while Zim began to silently gloat.

"Vat do you need zis for anyvay, Muzzer? Powerful beings in ze next vorld?" (3)

Bowselta chuckled with a strange smirk. "We have quite a prize to go after, I've waited to attack Mobius for a reason."

**Author's Note: Short chapter, I know. Most of the "Part 2" chapters will be, but don't fret! The next chapter will be the normal length.**

**1: Chao: A small, cute creature from the Sonic universe, could be considered a type of mascot for the series. Once commonly used as an A-Life side game.**

**2: If your familiar with Invader Zim at all you should be able to recognize Zim's strange speech based mannerism, quiet muttering and loud shrieking.**

**3: At this point, I don't have to point out it's Ludwig talking all the time do I?**

**Roader**

**A speedy Subspace monster that is commonly used for fast assualts and attacks with quick spins and charges.**


End file.
